Abaddon
Abaddon (アバドン Abadon), shortened to Aba (アバ Aba) by some and whose real name is Parker (パーカー Pākā), is currently a member of the Holy Knights, one of the strongest units of Rune Knights inside the Magic Council, with his role in the unit being that of a Heavy-Hitter, he is tasked with eliminating Dark Guilds who have formed recently before they grow bigger. Abaddon was recruited into the Holy Knights after it's leader witnessed the man's potential in battle as he had defeated various other Rune Knights with not too much difficult, he would be then trained to be a Full Holy Knight. After those events, and the displaying of various magics he used, Abaddon was known as Football Master due to the unique usage in which he puts three magic as one, giving him fame through the Rune Knights. Abaddon apparently hates when people don't listen to him when he is talking to them, saying that's lack of respect, he uses violence to beat some sense into them which gave him another alias, No Words Knight (言葉がない騎士 Kotobaganai Kishi). Appearance Aba is shown to possess a rather heavy armor which he can carry using his body's strength nonetheless. The armor being a full set of torso, gauntlets, boots, helmet and even cloak. Said armor has quite a gray-like color, dark-gray to highlight his muscles and light-gray for the other parts. It has some blue jewel-like accessories on the wrists, elbow, shoulders and waist areas. The boots are fitting to his legs while their knee protection has some creepy face design printed on it. At the waist area, the armor protecting his thighs is divided into one large skirt-like and the frontal part. His gauntlets are shown to have pointy-like fingers as if they were nails. His helmet has two long horns on its side which are extended quite some distance, giving it a scary look. His eyes when inside the armor, give out an unexplained red glow. The armor's cloak is shown to be some kind of mixture between purple and blue with the latter outstanding the former, it is long enough to reach his ankles and it possesses a collar. Personality Back then when Abaddon hasn't revealed his full appearance and stood with a full body armor, he would like a very stoic and serious knight. Although even then, he would reprehend people not paying attention to what they needed to, he went as far as to forcefully turn the head of a Rune Knight towards Azriel's attention. Others would complain and Aba would stand there without a word, creating a running gag. This proved to be just a troll action on his part since he is shown to be rather hyperactive without his helmet. Even during times of crisis, Aba may rarely lose his smirk. Even during battle, he is shown to possess a very playful side since he cracks many types of jokes in the middle of a battle regardless of his opponent. Aba expresses his playful side by speaking in a singing manner, which came to annoy his teammates initially. Whenever he hears a new joke, Aba will summon a notepad and write the joke on it, that while constantly avoiding enemy's attacks although not in a mocking way. Despite this, Abaddon still acts cruel and sarcastically, probably more than all his teammates, seen when he attacked nearby innocents only to tease his superiors. Relationships History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Immeasurable Will': Ways Of Combat Magical Abilities Magic Equipment *'Longinus' (ロンギヌス Ronginusu): Quote Trivia *He is based on Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy Series. **His armored appearance is that of Garland, also from the same franchise. *Fitting for his nature, Abaddon's theme is True Hero. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Holy Knight Category:Holy Knights Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Merrick Family